fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:William Black
Arthas? Why is the picture for William a screenshot from Wrath of the Litch King? Nothing we know of William suggests he is anything like Arthas save for the most tertiary elements (Swords, Magic, Kings, but then again those are in nearly every single fantasy setting ever creater, ever...seriously, if you think of a fantasy setting there'll almost certainly be swords, magic, and some form of monarchy). Kind of annoyingly confusing how it keeps switching Archon meaning William, and Archon meaning his desendants. For example: "But without an enemy to vanquish, the Archons grew petty and cruel. They called themselves Heroes and used their powers of Will to terrorize the people. A younger Archon might have stopped them, but his battle with the Queen and his time in the Void had infected his body and mind with a wasting illness." Until the last line, it seems like it meant a younger of his desendants could have stopped the older. Miumaru 00:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Trivia section Seriously? "In the game, Overlord, there is a villain by the name of Sir William the Black. This is possibly a joke due to the similarities to the two games. (Both set in fantasy lands, both games have a morality system etc.) William's story shares some elements with Wheldon and the Avenger, namely a personal exchange (soul) for the power of the sword. " 1) William is an incredibly common name. Black is also rather common. 2) Fantasy settings are ALSO incredibly common in FANTSY games. Imagine that. 3) Morality systems are as common as cars in a car lot. (Do I really have to justify how idiotic that first reference/trivia is? Next one: Do these people NOT understand how common of a concept that is? Selling your soul for power/wealth/influence/blahblahblah? I mean, really. I want to delete that section. There is NOTHING in there. Any arguements? SamtheDeathclaw 03:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Since you put it like that... go ahead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Will Magic So this guy named William Black discovers how to hurl fireballs, and thus Will Magic is born. Will? Seriously, as in William? I hope that pun was unintentional, because that was pretty bad. :I believe its mere coincidence that his name was William, and that the power of Will was named so as Willpower, something commonly used in video games as a determinant in magical power.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 12:57, August 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Will was named as such (as Willpower) before William Black was introduced. If it is an intended pun, its intention works backwards. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:29, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :::In addition, people named William usually shorten their names to Bill, not Will.-Garry Damrau(talk) 03:43, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Canon or revision I might be wrong but much of the history of William Black was direct quotes from the officially released canon in the Tales of Albion. While correcting bad grammar and unclear wording is always appreciated, I think we must stick with official canon whenever possible. Garry Damrau(talk) 04:42, June 13, 2018 (UTC) :Since Tales of Albion is transcribed elsewhere, rewording this article for clarity is probably fine. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:50, June 15, 2018 (UTC)